The Adventure Came True
by Alyssameep
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic I wrote at the age of eight for school...I somehow end up in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie with my Harry Potter doll!


**Before you all are all WTF IS THIS on me, I just want to say that I wrote this in third grade. THIRD GRADE. And I just found it the other day. Even as a small child I was passionate about writing fan fiction...**

**No, not really. But I thought you all might get a kick out of it. Sorry for all the weird verb tense changes and third grade writing style...I split up the paragraphs for dialogue and did spellcheck, but other than that it's all the same.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would totally be in the movies.**

It was a normal, regular, and boring day. My class and I were sharing summer vacation stories. The last few were cool. My turn was next. I was ready.

It was a sunny day of June fourth. It all started when my dad, sister, and I were driving to Chicago. We were going to see relatives. Suddenly, I saw a person on a broomstick with a soccer-sized ball. I rubbed my eyes. Whatever it was, it disappeared. I thought about Harry Potter and shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

We arrived in Chicago. We got to my Nana's house. Three hours later, we (Nana, Ashley, and I) went to pick up my cousin Josh from his last day at school. We waited thirty minutes. The whole school had one assembly. Josh got second place for the Spelling Bee for third grade. We picked him up and walked back. Nana's backyard is behind the school playground. We walked back and played board games until Aunt Angel came home.

When she came home, I was on J.K. Rowling's website. "Can I see the new Harry Potter movie, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_?" I asked Dad.

"I think we have plans," Dad replied.

I was in shock. I had tears in my eyes. Then Dad talked to Nana and Aunt Angel and she got the tickets. I ate dinner really quick as a flash. Tonight is _my_ night.

The movie theater was really close. It took five minutes to get there. I had taken my Harry Potter doll with me. We got all the food we needed. The movie started. I kept looking at the screen nonstop. Suddenly, I was sucked into the screen! I was screaming the whole way.

Whoosh! I heard whimpering. That's Josh trying to wake me up, I thought to myself. I open my eyes.

My arm was out. A fourteen year old was whimpering. One red and one black-haired boy were giving me expressions. Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. Me? I was Hermione.

My doll Harry was alive as the real Harry. Malfoy whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle and disappeared. We saw them scurry away from us. I thought of them as furry, little squirrels. "Let's go visit Hargid before—" Ron fell silent.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Before—" Harry fell silent.

"Let's go," I call to them. They catch up to me. I have my mind but not my body, I say to my mind. We reached Hagrid's hut. I still didn't have control of Hermione. Harry knocked on the door.

"Yeh shouldn' have come," Hagrid cried to us.

"We had to Hagrid," I replied without any crontro.

"Yeh got to leave, before—" Hagrid fell silent.

"Ron! I-I don't believe it! It's Scabbers!" I cry. "Are you cra-Scabbers! It's okay," Ron cried. "No cats!"

"Ow!" yelped Harry.

"Go! Go back to the castle!" Hagrid called to us. We ran to the top of the hill. I can't bear to watch. I have to.

I cry as Hermione and me. I cry and cry and cry and cry until a black dog dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow.

"Come on!" I yell to Harry. "Ahhhhh!" I scream after five times around holding onto the Willo'w branch. I pull Harry by the shirt.

Poor Harry! I used the Freezing spell. We made it inside. We climb until I scream….

"Werewolf!" I scream.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Snape's essay," I reply.

"Harry, Peter killed your parents," Lupin explained to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I did it, okay!" Peter yelled. Flash! Peter was Scabbers. He scurried away.

"We better get back to the castle," Harry said to all of us.

"Howl!" Lupin howled.

"He forgot to drink his potion! Run!" Sirius shouted. We all ran.

Hours later, I wake up. "Harry and Hermione come here," Dumbledore called to us.

"You understand?" Dumbledore added to his instructions, "Hermione, can I see you alone please?" That's not in the story!

"Emma Watson!" I cry when I see her.

"To get back to our world, save Sirius and Buckbeak. Here's my autograph, good luck." Those were her last words. In a flash, she was gone.

I head back to Harry with no control. "What does he mean?" Harry asked. I hook the Time Turner around Harry and me.

It was like going in the movie. "Where are—" Harry started.

"Shh! We're three hours into the past," I explained in a whisper.

"We save Buckbeak and Sirius," I say. So we go to Hagrid's hut.

"Why aren't we going?" I ask to myself. I throw a shell at Past-Harry.

"Ouch!" Past-and-Present Harry shrieked.

"Sorry."

Harry got Buckbeak by being respectful. He didn't blink. He bowed. So we flew to the forest. Lupin-the-werewolf is beating Sirius-the-dog. "Owooooo!" I call. "Run!"

"It's coming towards us," Harry whispered. We're hiding behind a tree. It smelled us. We're done for.

Buckbeak saved us! Yay! We saw Sirius by the lake. Dementors were swarming over Past-Harry and Sirius. "My dad will save us. I know it," Harry whispered. He never came.

Finally Present-Harry popped out and screamed, "Expecto Patronum!"

"Harry!" I scream with control. My doll and I were out of the picture.

"That was a great movie, huh?" Josh asked me. I smile and nod.

**Now, that wasn't so painful, was it? xDDD Remember, third grade was when I wrote this! **


End file.
